Life, Love, Loss, and Lies
by regulus has a sense of humor
Summary: What happens when Byakuya Kuchiki falls for Gin Ichimaru's sister? Even though he has no clue of her real name or her real past, he pursues her because she looks like Gin's sister. Eventual Byakuya/OC. Summary sucks story is better!
1. Byakun!

_A/N: How many times did I have to rewrite this? Hmm… about three… ah, the irony… So this is my Bleach fic… yeah… what's there to say about it? Well, the first chapter is clean (unless you take things the wrong way like me…) and the fic may go lime but I am unsure as to whether or not it will go lemon. I would like to thank my beta __**KimikoRinSohmaHyuuga **__for editing this while it was still on paper. Ah, the hours I spent memorizing how to spell and get these names to correspond to the Squads… many that I should have been spending doing my homework actually… but, that's me! An OCD procrastinator! Hmm... Let's see, I've also postponed posting this fic by reading yaoi lemons and watching many an anime that we started in my school's anime club… a big thanks goes out to my new junior friends for introducing me to Hellsing Ultimate! :D_

_In this chapter starts the fic that is… well… that just is. I don't know what else to say about it other than that. I hope you all find this as funny as my beta did ;) _

_Please R&R!_

_Please also note that this story takes place about 40 years before the main Bleach Story line but it will fast forward to include the main Bleach story line at some point._

**Life, Love, Loss, and Lies**

Chapter 1: Bya-kun!

"Renji! You're going to be late!" _Ah, damn_ Renji awoke to Rangiku yelling outside his house… and he was hung over (not to mention still slightly drunk) _again._

"There's a meeting requiring all Captains, Lieutenants, and Third Seats. You're as good as dead if you don't go!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" God, did he _hate _meetings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji had made it just in time, although he was last again, it didn't bother him. As he walked over to Byakuya and the Third Seat, whose name he never cared to learn nor remember, he couldn't help but notice the 'don't make this a habit, it'll tarnish the reputation of Squad Six' look from Byakuya, which he responded to with a roll of his eyes.

Surveying the room, he noticed the only one missing was Old Man Yama. He sighed; this was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know about this… can't you just introduce me to my Captain and Lieutenant and be done with it? There are already thirty-seven people in there, not including us, so when we go in that'll make thirty-nine… that's a lot of people!" _Yeah, a lot of people I know and have to lie to… and I don't think I'm the best liar in the world. Great… just great…_

"No, I'm afraid you have to meet them all, to associate your name with your face. " _Yeah, and figure out who I really am… _They all knew who she really was, technically speaking, and she knew at least two people would know who she really was, possibly four. So, out of the maximum number of people who she thought could possibly remember her, there were three Captains and one Lieutenant. She hoped that would be all.

The panic attack wasn't far off, and the reiatsu radiating from the room didn't help her at all. All she had to do was remember not to smile, but try to look happy, while praying that her breath wouldn't catch in her throat.

"Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in the hopes of calming herself down (it didn't work), and opened up her eyes again, "yes, I'm ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone fell silent as the double doors at the end of the hall opened. Standing in the entryway was Old Man Yama with a girl who looked to be no older than 21, no taller than 5' 3", and probably weighted about 75 pounds. She had long, thick black hair that fell in sheets to her waist. When his eyes traveled up to her face, she wasn't smiling… what was it with people in the Gotei 13 and their smiles anyway?... and her eyes, they were dark magenta! While this was all very interesting, the thing he couldn't help but notice was the sadness in her eyes. Clearly this one had an interesting past, but then again, who didn't?

Old Man Yama entered the room and gestured for her to follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see that everyone has finally found their way here." Yamamoto started, his head turning in the direction of Squad Six. Renji flushed profusely, Byakuya remained indifferent, and a few of the others sniggered.

"Squad Three," he looked in the direction of Gin and Izuru. "Now has a Third Seat, Sakura An'ya from District 33." He looked back for confirmation and she nodded once, to confirm that he was correct and giving him permission to continue. Shigekuni simply smiled in return before turning back around to address the Captains. "Any questions?"

Trying to hide her surprise, she looked around the room to see what Captains were there. Yamamoto sōtaichō, Soi Fon taichō, Ichimaru taichō, Unohana taichō, Aizen taichō, Kuchiki taichō, Komomura taichō, Kyōraku taichō, Tōsen taichō, Hitsugaya taichō, Zaraki taichō, Kurotsuchi taichō, and even Ukitake taichō was there. She also specifically noticed Kira fukutaichō, Hinamori fukutaichō, Abarai fukutaichō, Hisagi fukutaichō, Kusajishi fukutaichō, Kurotsuchi fukutaichō, and Shiba fukutaichō.

"Actually, I have one, Yamamoto sōtaichō." It was Ukitake who spoke. Captain Yamamoto looked at Sakura, who bowed really low, "Yes, Ukitake taichō?" Everyone was taken aback by her politeness, even Byakuya, though he didn't show it. He had only met one other person that polite in his lifetime…

_"Kuchiki taichō?"_ _He turned around; she was in a low bow._

_"Yes Ichimaru-san?" It sounded weird to him, as if he was insulting Gin._

_She raised her head and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kuchiki-sama."_

He shook the memory from his mind, no need to be thinking about Gin's sister when he was standing not even five feet away.

Ukitake looked at her, as if debating on whether or not he should ask his question. "You remind me of someone… have we met before?"

Sakura felt her eyes go wide, she decided to just play it cool. So, she laughed nervously. "No, but I'm sure you knew my late brother, Inochi An'ya."

There was a general murmuring about the Captains, no doubt as they remembered who Inochi was, so she took the moment to glance over at Gin and Kira. Gin merely smiled his usual smile in her general direction, while Izuru made eye-contact, smiled reassuringly, and nodded as if to tell her she was doing a good job. She had enough time to nod back before the attention turned back to her.

"Yes, we did met Inochi-kun, he was well on his way to a seated position on Squad Eleven before he…"

"Died?" Sakura supplied.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, before he died."

Kenpachi cleared his throat, "Which begs the question, do you know anything about the whereabouts of Shi Ichimaru?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her own name.

Once again, she was going to have to lie her way through it, she saw Gin and Kira watching her out of the corner of her eye. "No, I'm afraid I've never heard that name before, Zaraki taichō," She bowed, "I'm sorry."

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow, "There's no need to be sorry Sakura. And there's no need to be so formal! You're a Third Seat for God's sake!"

"Abarai," Byakuya said in a strong commanding voice, as if daring his Lieutenant to continue.

"What Bya-kun? I just wanted an input on this conversation."

Sakura had to resist the urge to laugh. Until it got serious. Byakuya pulled his sword out of it's sheath, turning on Renji. "Scatter, Senbon-"

"NOOOO!" Hisagi and Rangiku yelled, stopping the Kuchiki noble from releasing his zanpakutō.

"We'll just take him and go," Rangiku said as they both walked over to take him away.

As they were dragging him out the door (against his will of course), Sakura (and everyone else for that matter) heard Hisagi say, "Damn, Renji, how long were you at the sake bar after we left?" The doors slammed shut behind them.

Byakuya regained his composure rather quickly and re-sheathed his sword.

"That was certainly a show." Shunsui stated to no one in particular.

Old Man Yama called them all back to order. "Alright, I'll leave you all to mingle while I see to it that Abarai fukutaichō is taken care of." With that, he left the room.

Needless to say, Sakura felt pretty stupid just standing there but didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like she could talk with the people she knew. It would be too obvious, especially if she slipped up and started talking about things that she shouldn't know. And the people she didn't know were the people who scared her, particularly Sajin, the Captain of Squad Seven. Left with nothing but improvisation, she simply started studying an interesting pattern in the floor boards… which really wasn't interesting at all.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into the face of her Captain, "An'ya-san, there is much paperwork to be done."

Sakura nodded and followed Gin and Izuru out the door; she paused in the doorway and looked back at Kenpachi and Mayuri (an action that didn't go unnoticed by the other Captains, Lieutenants, and Third Seats) for only a second before following her superiors out the door. It clicked shut behind them.

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling that somehow their relationship is more than that of Captain and Third Seat…" Tōshirō mused.

"Now, now, Hitsugaya, what Gin and Sakura do in their free time is none of our business." Mayuri scolded, earning stared from all the others in the room.

"Meeting adjourned." Unohana said, walking out the door. Soi Fon sighed and followed suit. Soon Byakuya was the only one in the room. Left to dwell on the events of the past…

_"Kuchiki taichō?"_ _He turned around; she was in a low bow._

_"Yes Ichimaru-san?" It sounded weird to him, as if he was insulting Gin._

_She raised her head and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kuchiki-sama."_

Damn, why when ever he was left alone to think did he think of Gin's younger sister?

_A/N: Well? What did you think? Good huh? I thought so… anyway I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Dude Looks Like A Lady

_A/N: Alright chapter 2! HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorite stories/story alert lists! It makes me fell so happy inside! :D Sorry it took so long to update… I've had this written for about two weeks now but couldn't find the time to type it… again, I am terribly sorry, please don't give up on me! I think updates for this fic maybe a little slow from now until Christmas is over. I'm supposed to be writing all of my friends fanfiction for Christmas, so I have a good 7 fics I need to write. I am also making 3 necklaces, 5 pairs of earrings, 1 broach, 1 canvas painting, and burning 3-6 CDs for those same friends with a couple more thrown in. When the fics are done, they shall be listed here for your reading enjoyment, pleasure, etc. I also have a Gin/Kira mpreg, Mello/Mikami, Ulquiorra/Unohana (fuck no, I don't ship that!), Mayuri/Nanao (again. I. Don't. Fucking. Ship. That.), a cracky Shusui-is-a-woman-Aizen-is-a-fish-hater fic, Ukitake/Urahara smut (umm… but not a lemon….), Byakuya/Renji/Rukia where Rukia is in a coma and Renji must choose between the two of them, an Ulqui-kun comes back from the dead and kicks Ichigo's ass killing him in the process, and an UlquiGrim (squee!) where they're trying to get pregnant but have some problems *cough*Grimmjow's hollow hole*cough*. And then, I have to update my Death Note, Harry Potter, and Vampirates fanfiction. Plot bunnies will be the death of me… but if you would like a fic written, tell me and I shall get to it eventually. _

_Yes, this fic is going somewhere. Yes, this fic is AU (not AT… hehe… bad biology joke…) and it will fast forward to the Ryoka invasion after I set up a scene with Kaien's death. No, my OC is not involved, she merely empathizes with Rukia and tries to help her through it. After/around chapter 8 and/or 9 will be a note indicating my Arrancar OC split off, so they will be parallels. I'll try and make it so you don't have to read both to understand what's going on, but just to let you know, the Arrancar OC fic is wayyyy more cracky than this one… lets just say there are illegal underground bars and leave it at that… but the fics will overlap in battles, certain kidnappings, and such. Possibly a flashback next chapter, this chapter is just kind of filler, but I felt some comedic relief was desperately needed… so deal with it! _

_Sorry if Gin, Izuru, and Momo are a little OOC (or a lot)… please don't flame D:_

_READ AND REVIEW!!! Oh, and thank you __**KimikoRinSohmaHyuuga**__, you're the best paper beta ever! I'll write anything you want! Well… I write anything for anyone, but I'll put a special 'priority writing' rush label on yours! ;)_

_Jeez that was a long A/N…. here's the next chapter!~ _

* * *

Chapter Two: Dude Looks Like A Lady

"Shi!" Izuru exclaimed throwing his arms around her waist and leaning down to nuzzle his head into her neck.

She couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Stop it Izuru," she said, although it was only halfheartedly.

He stopped. "I thought my sparring partner was dead! Where did you go?!"

"Back to District 33, obviously." (_A/N: when ever I talk about the districts, I think of The Hunger Games and Catching Fire… epic fail! *facepalms*_)

"You couldn't tell us where you were going?"

"Aww… come on Izuru, you know you're like a second brother to me, if I could have, I would have."

"I understand."

"So your real brother doesn't get a hug?" Gin asked.

"Of course he does," Sakura said, walking over to Gin who pulled her into a hug.

"Yay! Group hug!" Izuru said, throwing his arms around them both.

"Umm… I feel uncomfortable…"

"Why?"

"Oh gods Izuru… you're so naïve…"

There was a tentative knock on the door. "Ichimaru taichō?" They disentangled themselves from each other and Gin slid the door open to reveal Momo Hinamori, the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division. She looked a little nervous.

"Yes Momo?" Izuru said, she broke eye contact the fox-faced captain (who freaked her out a little) to look at Kira.

"Z-Zaraki t-taichō wants to see A-An'ya-san…"

"Thanks Momo, we'll send her right down."

* * *

"Yumichika, you're such'a woman…"

"I need to finish my makeup before I meet her! This is Inochi-kun's sister we're talking about here!"

"So you're getting dolled-up for your would-be-superior-slash-dead-subordinate?"

"It was only a fourth seat, Ikkaku, just one seat and we all loved him."

"Some more than others…. But his girlfriend…"

"She was alright, and she was his _fiancé_ not his girlfriend, remember? The thing that stopped me dead was that she was Gin's sister. And speaking of sisters… did Inochi-kun even _hint_ at having a sibling, much less a sister?"

"Well, no, I don't think so, why?"

"Well, don't you think he would have talked about something like that? It just doesn't seem like him to keep something like that from everyone. He cared very deeply for his family and was open about his past, he talked of them often… don't you think a sister would have come up at some point?"

"Illegitimate maybe?"

"His parents don't seem the type…"

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!"

"We're in trouble now…"

"Then let's go instead of sitting here talking about it. If you didn't need so much time to put on your damn makeup…" They shunpōed down the hall to meet Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"We're meeting Sakura in the courtyard, lets go." They started walking.

"So what took you so long baldie?" Yachiru asked from Kenpachi's back.

"Ms. Ayasegawa had to put on her makeup." Yahiru giggled and Kenpachi sighed.

"Are you even a man?" They had reached the courtyard; Kenpachi raised his voice, "Is there anyone who can prove that Yumichika Ayasegawa is a man?!"

"I can, if you'd like me to, Zaraki taichō." They all looked up to see that Sakura An'ya was standing at the other end of the yard. It had been her who spoke.

Yumichika stepped forward. "Then do it! Prove to them that I am a man!"

"Okay," she sounded unsure. "I'll go easy on you and not use my zanpakutō. I'll need a bokken though…" One of the members of Squad Nine that had been sparring handed her his. "Thank you," she said bowing to him, taking the wooden sword from him.

"Let's do this."

"If you say so, now this moved involves shunpō, so once I start-"

"Look, I don't care; just prove to them that I am, in fact, a man."

She looked a little apprehensive, "Alright, here goes nothing…" Gripping the bokken in her left hand, she shunpōed over so she was right next to him and then she thrust the bokken between his legs and shunpōed back. She looked at him warily; he had fallen to his knees howling in pain. "I'd say he's a man."

Captain Aizen and Captain Kuchiki then arrived on the scene. "What happened to him?"

"He wanted me to prove that he was a man… so I used this one move, only I used a bokken instead of my zanpakutō."

"Why?"

"Well, if I had used my zanpakutō like you're supposed to it would have castrated him." The courtyard had fallen silent as they looked each other in the eye. Byakuya could have sword he saw every man that wasn't a Captain take a step back from her. It was quite humorous actually.

Sakura shrugged, "You said you wanted to see me Zaraki taichō. Pray tell what for?"

Kenpachi glanced at Ikkaku and wondered if he thought that Sakura looked awfully familiar. "I don't recall…"

"Forgiven taichō," she said bowing slightly in his direction, "Kuchiki taichō, Aizen taichō," she bowed to each of them in turn before turning around and walking away.

"We should probably get this one to the Fourth…" Aizen observed.

Kenpachi nodded once before looking at her retreating silhouette, "That girl has got some nerve… it's almost as if…"

"She's been here before…"

"Oh, and I forgot," she yelled back. "If you hit the right way with a bokken it could fall off!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_A/N: Well? What did you think? Too OOC? Hmmm… for those who don't know/haven't figured it out, I'm telling you now that Sakura An'ya is Shi Ichimaru using a fake name. Okay? Does it make sense so far? I certainly hope so… _

_Pairings and suggestions are welcome and will be considered! _

_Review please? _


End file.
